1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, or a multifunctional peripheral device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling printing processes performed in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to minimize a wait time of a user from the time an image forming apparatus is turned on to the completion of a printing processes. In a conventional image forming apparatus, when a microprocessor unit (MPU) requests information about the current states of units performing the printing processes, the units output the information about the current states of the units in response to the request. When the MPU outputs control signals for controlling the printing processes to be performed in the units by using the output information about the current states of the units, the units perform the printing processes according to the control signals and output the results of processing the control signals to the MPU.
Accordingly, the waiting time includes the time required for the units to respond to the MPU with the results of processing the control signals and the information about the current states of the units.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for printing using a synchronization signal capable of performing printing processes in an image forming apparatus.